dishonoredfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
人物所写文件
这个页面是''耻辱1主线、DLC[[顿沃之刃|顿沃之刃'']]和''布莱格摩尔女巫''中的人物所写或者所记录的一些书籍、字条和录音。 __TOC__ 保皇党（Loyalists） 卡莉丝塔·科诺（Callista Curnow） *录音 ** 卡莉丝塔准备教学计划（Callista Prepares a Lesson Plan） ** 卡莉丝塔还记得她的叔叔（Callista Remembers Her Uncle） ** 卡莉丝塔关于艾米丽的描述（Callista Talks About Emily） ** 卡莉丝塔的遗言（Callista's Final Words） ** 卡莉丝塔的信（Callista's Letter） ** 卡莉丝塔的恳求（Callista's Plea） ** 卡莉丝塔的进度报告（Callista's Progress Report） 塞西莉亚（Cecelia） *字条 ** 来自塞西莉亚的信（A Letter from Cecelia） 法利·哈夫洛克（Farley Havelock） *书籍 ** 《哈夫洛克的日志》（Havelock's Log） *字条 ** 通则（General Notice） ** 哈夫洛克给护卫的命令（Havelock’s Orders to the Guard） ** 灯塔电梯钥匙（The Lighthouse Elevator Key） ** 来自朋友的字条（Note From A Friend） ** 皮耶罗的请求被拒（Piero's Request is Denied） ** 致皇家守卫（To the Lord Protector） *录音 ** 哈夫洛克的日志：一（Havelock's Log: Entry One） ** 哈夫洛克的日志：二（Havelock's Log: Entry Two） ** 哈夫洛克的日志：三（Havelock's Log: Entry Three） ** 哈夫洛克的日志：四（Havelock's Log: Entry Four） ** 哈夫洛克的日志：五（Havelock's Log: Entry Five） 皮耶罗·乔普林（Piero Joplin） *书籍 **A Second Solution **Failed Experiments **River Krust Reproduction *字条 **Note from Piero **Piero is Out **Piero's Door To Nowhere **Whale Oil Refilling Station *录音 ** Piero Considers Life Energy ** Piero Fantasizes ** Piero Feels Used ** Piero Finds a New Ally ** Piero Notes Anomalies ** Piero Questions His Future ** Piero Speculates on His Future ** Piero's Arc Pylon ** Piero's Dark Dreams ** Piero's Speculation on the Spirit ** Piero's Thoughts on Sokolov 萨缪尔·比奇沃思（Samuel Beechworth） *字条 **Letter to Callista *Audiographs **Samuel Finds An Audiograph **Samuel Laments His Work **Samuel Stays Wary **Samuel's Pride in His Role 蒂格·马丁（Teague Martin） *Written Notes **Influences of the Outsider 特雷弗·彭德尔顿（Treavor Pendleton） *Written Notes **Lord Pendleton's Reward **Note from Lord Pendleton to Lord Shaw **Note to Wallace **Pendleton's Family Crisis *Audiographs **Lord Pendleton Memoirs (collected) **Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 27 **Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 28 **Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 32 **Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 41 **Pendleton Considers the Future **Pendleton Embraces The Future **Pendleton Shows Signs of Strain **Pendleton's Arrival 暗杀目标 Anton Sokolov *Books **The Arc Mine **The Hungry Cosmos **Modern Incarceration Technology **Pandyssian Bull Rat Study **Travel to Pandyssia *Written Notes **Anton Sokolov's Lab Journal **Arc Mine Shipment **Electrocuting a Whale **Ideas for the Timsh Statue **Sokolov Complains About the Cold **Sokolov's Note to Howlcreek **The Brigmore Witches *Audiographs **Sokolov's Observation on Test Subject 312 Arnold Timsh *Books **Eminent Domain *Written Notes **A Note From Timsh **Note from Timsh **Note to Gerwin *Audiographs **Timsh's Daily Business **Timsh's Message To His Mother Boyle Sisters *Books **Esma Boyle's Diary **Lydia Boyle's Diary **Waverly Boyle's Diary *Written Notes **A Note From Lady Boyle **Anonymous Note Bundry Rothwild *Written Notes **Hagfish Feast **Mysterious Object *Audiographs **Rothwild's Business **Rothwild's Musings Daud *Books **Cobbled Bits of Bone **Daud's Journal: Billie Lurk **Daud's Journal: Delilah Copperspoon **Daud's Log *Written Notes **The Brigmore Job **Dead Drop **Instructions from Daud **Letter to Overseer Franklin **Notice from Daud *Audiographs **Thoughts on the Lord Regent's Death **Thoughts on the Lord Regent's Fall Delilah Copperspoon *Written Notes **Delilah's Musings **Delilah's Notes **Delilah's Orders **Lookout Orders **A Poem by Delilah *Books **Delilah's Journal Edgar Wakefield *Written Notes **Edgar Wakefield Log Entry Hiram Burrows *Books **Field Survey Notes: The Royal Spy *Written Notes **Letter to Daud **Note to Lydia/Esma/Waverly Boyle *Audiographs **Interrogation of the Royal Protector **The Lord Regent's Confession Leonard Hume *Written Notes **Victory Letter Thaddeus Campbell *Books **Curnow's Visit *Written Notes **Campbell's Curse **Orders from High Overseer Campbell *Audiographs **Campbell's Lamentation 其他 Abigail Ames *Written Notes **From Abigail Ames **A Note From Abigail Ames Alec *Written Notes **Alec's Note Artemis Moore *Written Notes **Galvani Academy Notice Billie Lurk *Books **Meeting Daud *Written Notes **A Note From Billie Captain Galloway *Written Notes **Corvo Signs Registry at Boyle Party **Lady Boyle Missing **Rat Poison Craxton *Written Notes **Elixir Delivery Crowley *Books **Early Life and Times: Slackjaw *Audiographs **Crowley's Last Message Doctor Galvani *Books **Dr. Galvani's Journal **Weeper Identification and Handling *Audiographs **Galvani's Speculation *Written Notes **Cleaning Instructions **Feeding Log Emily Kaldwin *Written Notes **Emily's Letter **Emily's Rendering of Corvo **A Letter From Emily *Audiographs **Emily Complains About School **Emily Tells a Tale Geoff Curnow *Note to Sergeant Heyburn Granny Rags *Books **Granny Rags' Diary **The Journal of Granny Rags *Written Notes **Dearie **Granny's Recipe **Granny's Wedding Recreation **Note from Granny **Page From an Old Book High Artificer Bartholomew *Audiographs **Overseer Music Boxes *Written Notes **Concerning the Crossbows **Music Box **Overseer Workshop Note **Replacement Valve Hound Master Warton *Written Notes **Do Not Use This Lever **Exploding Hounds **Sick Hound Jerome *Written Notes **Jerome's Search for Oxrush Jessamine Kaldwin *Written Notes **Empress to Corvo *Audiographs **Letter to Emily from the Empress Mace Brimsley *Books **Mace Brimsley's Journal Madame Prudence *Written Notes **Golden Cat Master Key **Golden Cat Reopening **My Girls **Smoking Room **Steam Room Nurse Trimble *Written Notes **Antitoxin **Arc Pylon Instructions **Missing Mechanic **Timer Calibration **Whale Oil Tank Replacement *Books **The Effects of Whale Oil on the Gastric Humors, Vol 1 **The Effects of Whale Oil on the Gastric Humors, Vol 2 Hatter Mechanic Pete *Written Notes **Engine Room Combination **Hatter Mechanic To-Do List **Trimble Knows Door Combination Scott Blossom *Written Notes **Note from Captain Blossom **Note on Chamber Pots Slackjaw *Written Notes **Recipe For Craxton **Slackjaw's Shipment Note **Lookout's Orders Thomas *Books **Thomas' Journal Wiles Roland *Written Notes **A Letter from Roland *Books **Roland's Journal en:Characters/Authored Pieces Category:Dishonored Books Category:The Knife of Dunwall Books Category:The Brigmore Witches Books Category:The Corroded Man Books Category:Dishonored 2 Books Category:Dishonored Written Notes Category:The Knife of Dunwall Written Notes Category:The Brigmore Witches Written Notes Category:Dishonored 2 Written Notes Category:Dishonored Audiographs Category:The Knife of Dunwall Audiographs Category:The Corroded Man Audiographs Category:Dishonored 2 Audiographs